


The Only One I Trust

by Persiflage



Series: A Single Line of Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breast Sucking, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Phil Coulson's got a Huge Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safehouses, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy trusts Phil Coulson without question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One I Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> The final (finally!) fic for my Single Line of Dialogue series of prompts. I've enjoyed writing these so I hope people enjoy reading them.

"You're the only one I trust to do this," Daisy tells Phil, and his stern expression softens slightly. She wonders if he's recalling the time he told her that she was one of the few people he trusted. That had meant a lot to Daisy at the time, especially when she was feeling that she couldn't trust herself since she couldn't yet control her powers.

Phil nods, then asks, "What do you want me to do?"

She lays it out for him, detailing the approach she wants him to make to the new Director and Talbot, which she hopes will lead to Phil being able to approach the President himself to advocate on her behalf for Inhuman rights. She wants to go herself, of course but as good as Daisy is (and she is good, she knows), she's very aware that it's too great a risk: it only needs one Security Service person with a twitchy finger, and then Quake will either be dead or under arrest – depending on whether or not she can use her powers fast enough to deflect any bullets fired at her.

When she's finished speaking, Phil sits back in his chair, then asks, "Why me? You could have asked Mack."

She shakes her head. "One, you're a former Director of SHIELD, which gives you more authority, and two, you attended that Symposium in Tokyo and spoke up for me – for people like me – in a very articulate manner."

She sees a blush colour his cheeks, and he ducks his head, then says, "I didn't know you knew about that."

"I listened to the audio files of the Symposium," she tells him, and he flinches.

"I'm sorry you heard all that."

"I'm not," she says and he looks startled. "Phil, it's better to know what people think, then you can plan the ways to change their minds."

He nods. "Okay." He swallows. "It's an honour to represent you," he says in an earnest tone.

"I can't think of anyone better, Phil. You've always been in my corner, always believed in me, always trusted me to do the right thing. Who else would I ask?"

She gets to her feet and stretches, trying to work the kinks out of her muscles. When she glances down to speak to Phil again, he's staring at her with a rapt expression on his face, and she feels heat in her cheeks as she realises he's not staring at the gunshot scars on her belly, but at the way her tank has ridden up to expose her toned muscles.

"Enjoying the view?" she asks lightly, not sure if he'll be too embarrassed to speak to her after being caught staring, or whether he'll flirt back like he used to when they were first working together. She doesn't miss life aboard the Bus, as such – it was all a lie, given Ward was HYDRA all along – but things seemed easier, somehow. And they were certainly a lot flirtier with each other then.

The tips of his ears turn red, and he drops his gaze quickly. "I – uh – sorry, Daisy, that was rude of me. I don't know what I was thinking."

She chuckles and moves over to where he's sitting on the couch. He looks up and she puts her hands on his shoulders – she can feel tension there, but she's fairly sure – yes, there's sexual tension there, as well as the other kind.

"Maybe you were thinking that you liked the view?" she asks, still in that lighter tone of voice. Then she lowers herself onto his lap. 

He looks shocked for a moment, then a sly smile curls the corners of his mouth and he loosely wraps his arms around her. "Maybe I was," he counters, and then smirks.

"Phil, Phil, Phil." She shakes her head at him, then shifts forward, aware that his cock's growing hard beneath the fabric of his suit pants. "There's a price to be paid for staring," she says.

"Yeah?" He sounds breathless, excited even, and it's Daisy's turn to smirk.

"Oh yeah." She tilts her head forward and brushes her lips against his, and his cock twitches beneath her. "Kiss me," she murmurs against his lips, and the words are barely out of her mouth before his mouth is on hers, and he's kissing her greedily. 

She kisses him back equally greedily, desperate for the feel of his mouth, hot and hungry, on hers. She's always figured he'd be a good kisser – she's seen the way he sometimes drags his tongue over his lips when he's talking – she's fairly sure he does it unconsciously, but it's always been mesmerising. Plus, he's a bit older than her and has got more experience at this kind of thing.

He brings his hands up to her face and cups her cheeks in both hands as he adjusts the angle at which their mouths meeting, deepening the kiss, and Daisy can't help moaning quietly as his tongue strokes across the roof of her mouth. _Scratch that_ , she thinks dimly, _Phil Coulson is an excellent kisser._

Then he bites down on her bottom lip – not too hard, just a firm little nip – and she feels her whole body jolt as she climaxes.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps, jerking her head backwards to suck in great lungfuls of air. "Fuck."

He smirks at her, the smug bastard, and she growls, then pushes him back against the couch and attacks his mouth with hers, kissing back with her whole body pressed and squeezed against and around his until he moans inarticulately. 

She's surprised to realise both his hands are on her back, under her tank, fingers spread wide against her skin, and she realises she wants his hands everywhere on her skin. She tugs her tank up and off, tossing it to the side, and he groans – probably because she's just revealed that she didn't bother with a bra under the tank.

"Daisy. Daisy. Oh god, Daisy. Can I – ?" He doesn't finish the sentence, and she's not entirely sure what he's asking permission to do, but she nods sharply, and then groans very loudly when his mouth latches onto one of her breasts and he begins to suck hard, then he nips his teeth around her nipple, and she swears again when she has a second mini orgasm.

"Phil." 

He smirks again, and she'd hate him were it not for the fact that she's pretty sure she loves the smirky former Director and his dangerous mouth. As he moves his mouth from one breast to the other she grabs his left wrist, and brings it to her crotch. He rapidly insinuates his prosthetic hand inside the cut off shorts she wears, and slides his fingertips down her slit, creating a delightful friction against her skin through the fabric, then he slips two fingers into her panties and she spreads her legs as much as she's able while kneeling over his lap so that he can push his fingers into her wet sex.

He resumes kissing her on the mouth as he works his fingers deep inside her, and she tightens her muscles around his fingers, knowing he can't feel it in the same way he would if he'd used his right hand. She wanted him to use his prosthetic hand though, because it gives her an extra buzz since the vibrations from it are quite different to those from the rest of his body.

He fingers her rapidly, his fingers thrusting deep into her, and she comes hard and fast, her whole body jerking against his as a far bigger orgasm hits her.

She can feel his dick beneath her – it feels hard and enormous, and she fumbles his pants open, then shifts back on his lap slightly in order to free his cock from its confines. 

"Do I need – ?" he begins, and she shakes her head.

"Sweet of you to ask," she tells him, "but I'm covered."

She gets to her feet and discards her shorts and panties, then helps him guide his cock into her, both of them moaning loudly as he fills her. His dick feels even more enormous once it's buried inside her slick heat, and she tightens her muscles around him, relishing the stretch.

"Do that too much, and I won't last," he says, his voice hoarse, as if he's been shouting a lot. 

"Duly noted," she says, then she leans in to kiss him hard. "Fuck me, Phil."

He does, and manages to get her off twice before he finally comes himself, and then it's only because she tells him to let go. She has to admire the man's self-control, and his dedication to her pleasure – she's never been with a man as unselfish as Phil, but it doesn't surprise her that he's this way.

She slumps against his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing slowly and deeply to calm herself down.

"You're not planning on leaving just yet, are you?" she asks.

"Only if you want me to," he says quietly, his arms tightening around her again. 

"No. If you can manage it, I'd like you to stay tonight." She lifts her head and sees the regret in his eyes. "Okay. Can you at least stay for dinner?"

"I'd like that, Daisy," he tells her, and she nods.

"Let's grab a shower, then we can see what's in the kitchen."

"Why don't you grab a shower first," he suggests, "and I'll take a look while you're in the bathroom." He smirks at her. "I'm assuming your cooking skills haven't vastly improved while you've been running here, there, and everywhere."

"Cheeky," she says and he chuckles. "No, they haven't."

"Then you shower first and I'll see what you've got, and what I can concoct."

"Okay." She lifts herself off him, aware that she's sticky. She feels good, though. She brushes a quick kiss against Phil's lips, then grabs her clothes and heads upstairs. This house belonged to Gideon Malick's daughter before her demise at Hive's hands, and it's luxuriously appointed. She's stayed here a few times over the last year – it's provided a welcome respite when she's been feeling especially ground down by her self-imposed mission to protect Inhumans, and also to protect humans from the rogues among her people. 

As Daisy starts the shower, she hopes Phil finds something good for them to eat because that energetic bout of sex has left her pretty hungry.


End file.
